Challenges are Never Easy
by Chamzi
Summary: Raven Roth's life isn't easy. Living with her guardian, Azar soon goes down hill when her father wants custody. But along the hard road she meets up with Richard Grayson, a young man bent on helping her get to where she's going at all costs. RR.


Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I know. I quit my other fic "Answer Still Pending" but I got bored of it real fast so I decided I'd write the fic that's been swimming around in my head for almost a year. I actually started it as a comic but I soon got tired of drawing it and I was like "Screw this." So now I'm just putting it into writing form. So I hope you enjoy this first chapter cuz if you don't Chamzi will be crushed... Literally. Okay, so maybe I lied. But you'll kill my soul!... I lied again...

And yes, I haven't givin' up on "A Walk Down Memory Lane" I have the next chapter about half way done, I think it's gonna be a long one and it should be good. I hope.

**Summery**: Raven Roth's life isn't easy. Living with her guardian, Azar soon goes down hill when her father wants custody. But along the hard road she meets up with Richard Grayson, a young man bent on helping her get to where she's going at all costs. R/R.

**Challenges are Never Easy**

**Chapter one: The Shrew**

Long hours of training were one of the only things Richard Grayson ever looked forward to. The feel of his knuckles hitting his favorite punching bag always made him feel powerful, like he could do anything. Made him forget all of life's troubles and just concentrate on kicking ass. Or in most cases just kept him occupied while no one else was in the small defense class gym.

Taking a break, Dick wiped the sweat off of his for head with his arm before calling it a night and locking up the place. Bruce would be expecting him home soon as it was nearing 10 o'clock.

"Good nights workout," He said to himself as if he had gotten an A on his diploma exams.

The room was dimly lit but it didn't bother him in the least. Not a lot of people went for a defense class at this time of night.

Fumbling around his pockets, he pulled out a set of keys before checking in the wall mirrors for any tears in his clothes from his previous workout. After a routine check to make sure all the back doors were locked, he shut off the lights and exited through the front door making sure to lock it.

The fall night air was slightly chilling as he pulled his jacket on over his white wife beater. The name "Robin" was embroidered into the back for all to see. He made his way over to his baby which he had named "The R cycle" and singled out the key to start it when he heard a loud grunt of pain coming from the ally way beside the Wayne Self Defense building. A loud crash followed shortly after as if some one had been thrown into a trash can.

Dick, never known for being scared, turned from his motorbike and towards the ally. A small street lamp lit the street on the other side creating a scene of silhouettes. One hunched over on the ground, clearly female and another standing tall, clearly male. The man stood in a shameful victory and gave a small snort of disgust before raising the young woman back to her feet.

Dick slowly made his way silently down the ally way as not to interrupt at the wrong time.

Dressed in a dreary brown T-shirt and dark blue jeans, the man clearly had an advantage over his smaller opponent. Even with a slight amount of blood at the corner of her mouth, she managed to keep her dignity with a straight, unaffected look. Her black attire and pale face made her look as if she were already dead, but at the same time gave her a look that told everyone that she shouldn't be messed with.

Grabbing her by her shirt collar, the young male pulled her up higher so that her toes were just touching the ground. He slicked his dirty blonde hair back with one hand before forming it into a fist. Anyone watching would know that this would be the final blow that would bring the girl down and possibly bring her to the hospital.

"You know, it's _fucks_ like you that ruin this city," his voice was low and held a tone that not many people would mess with. But Richard Grayson wasn't just another person,

"No-," Richard made his way walking slowly and calmly into the light, "It's asses like you. Put 'er down."

He did. Not in the way that would be considered all to friendly but he did. Pushing her back so that she fell backwards and onto her hands for support. She glared at the blonde haired man with utter disgust while her jacket soaked up the water from the previous days rain.

"You're standing up for that _bitch_?" The blonde looked down on Dick as if he weren't even alive. trying to intimidate him with his size advantage. Not that dick wasn't strong, He was nicely toned and in great shape, but this other man looked like he had been taking steroids for years, "It's her freaky ass fath-," He was cut off by Dick's calm and cool voice.

"You know, just because you don't understand something, it doesn't mean it's bad."

He really should have expected what was to come next, but it all came much to fast as Richard was struck across the face with a sloppy punch. He clenched his eyes tight to ward away the pain, but only for a moment before glaring back up at the blonde. Richard's icy blue eyes where unsettling in the silence and with a quick open palmed strike to the nose the brutish man had fallen to the ground with a hard thud.

The silence was heavy as Richard looked down to the girl with a serious dead look. Her face showed an emotion closer to that of pure horror. With one stroke, this jet black haired man had taken down a fucking bulldozer. Quickly she got to her feet before sprinting off down the street.

"_Wait_!" Richard hadn't expected her to run, he expected her to thank him and was greatly confused as the purple haired woman ran off with great speed. He took off into a run behind her following her silhouette down the street before heading into a small park-like field and catching her by her upper arm.

She quickly turned on him and with a sharp tone ordered him, "Let _go_, jockstrap."

Here he was, the good guy who just saved her ass not 2 minutes before and she was already calling him names.

"Would have rather been _thanked_," He said with a small glare before turning around and having the glare turn into a smirk, "- but I guess bitches don't _have_ manners."

Well, that definitely struck a cord with her, just as he was hoping it would. Sensing her anger he turned quickly and caught the fist she was attempting to hit him with. He shook his head slightly at her attempt.

"Look, you suck at fighting. Let me help, I can teach you."

He still held her fist tightly in her as she leaned in close to his face and with a glare told him, " I _don't_ need your _help_."

Her words were like knives; sharp and serrated. Threatening really. If he hadn't seen her on the losing end of a fight, he'd never have approached her. He let go of her hand and backed off about a foot as her deep purple eyes bore into his soul.

"Okay, okay..." He held up his hands in a way to show he didn't mean any harm, "At least let me drive you home." Yup, Richard was the typical nice guy.

"I already told you 'I _don't_ need your _help_.'," and with that she walked out and into the night as Richard only watched with curiosity. Who was this girl and why the hell was she so bitter.

**Next chapter: So, maybe Chamzi isn't the only one who lies. Maybe this girl really _does_ need his help. And like you guys haven't already figured out who she is. lol. Anyways, tell me what you think and I might continue it.**

**/Click the button/**


End file.
